As de espadas
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Es un día cualquiera, de eso estás seguro. El problema es que siempre llega "EL DÍA" en todos los cuentos. AU. One-shot. YAOI. Vaatix¿?


**Hi!**

Es mi primera vez narrando en segunda persona! Yay! :'D Amé esta clase de narrador, creo que tomaré en cuenta usarlo más seguido n_n

Me basé, en parte, en la canción "**One Thing**" de **One Direction**, si quieres moar entorno con el fic, recomiendo escuchar esa canción xd No es mucho de mi estilo, pero me inspiró *3*

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertence.

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**As de espadas**

Un día como cualquiera, ese es el día de hoy. Despertar, arreglarse lo necesario, e ir a estudiar por obligación. Estiras ambos brazos y observas el reloj sobre tu mesa de noche; es un buen horario para retirarse de casa con tranquilidad.

Terminas de alistarte, y te dedicas a peinar tu largo cabello al estilo que siempre usas: raya a un costado, cubriendo el ojo derecho. Sales de casa, encaminándote hacia tu escuela con cierto desgano, maldiciendo las mañanas y las leyes escolares. Agradeces que éste sea ya el último año encerrado en esa cárcel, y que por fin tu sueño más grande se hará realidad: Ser un mago profesional.

No necesitas la universidad en lo absoluto, esa es la razón por la cual las notas no traen mucha importancia consigo, al menos no para ti.

Llegas y saludas a tu mejor amigo, Shadow Link. Ambos; entre pláticas, bromas y comentarios de gustos variados se dirigen a su aula a pasos tranquilos. En medio de su camino se cruzan con un cuarteto de rubios. Tu corazón palpita sin piedad al ver a uno de ellos en específico, y por qué no mencionarlo, es él el amor platónico que te hechiza desde que ingresó a la escuela junto a sus tres compañeros.

Y como siempre, se te olvida cómo hablar cuando él permanece cerca.

No puedes quitar la mirada de esos cabellos dorados y aquella mirada azul cielo, y ni hablar de esos labios que tanto ansías besar.

Por encontrarte tan ensimismado, tropiezas accidentalmente y caes al suelo, a pesar que tus brazos amortiguaron tu caída. Logras captar la risa aguantada de Shadow, y las cuatro vistas sobre ti. Oyes cuatro risitas: una dulce, otra burlona, además de una tranquila y finalmente una apacible. Es una de esas risas la cual te encanta, y ocasiona que un pequeño rubor florezca en tus mejillas.

Shadow brinda su ayuda para ponerte en pie, y por la vergüenza evitas encontrarte con la mirada de tu amor secreto. Unos pasos más adelante, Shadow explota su caja de risa, y sin moderarte le concedes un buen zape en la cabeza.

—Ese niño te tare bien estúpido — ríe entre el dolor y la burla — ¡Cuando no te suceden estas cosas! ¡Y lo más divertido es que ni le hablas!

—Ya cierra la boca, Shadow — proporcionas un buen codazo a tu mejor amigo, desviando la mirada con el fin que no note ni la vergüenza ni el rubor que se adueñaron de ti.

—Hablando en serio, Vaati — él palmea tu espalda, siempre de manera amistosa — deberías hacer el intento de conocerlo. Ya sabes que el próximo año no habrá oportunidad.

—El problema que sea un año menor — sueltas un largo suspiro y te cruzas de brazos — ¿Y si digo algo estúpido?

—No sería novedad — rio una vez más, pero lo callas con un pisotón — ¡Eeeek! ¡Maltrato!

—Maltrato animal — corriges, y es tu turno de reír.

Él ríe contigo. ¿Qué clase de amistad es sin una buena cucharada de bullying?

La clase transcurrió a pasos de tortuga, y sin embargo tu mente viajaba en una fantasía donde tú y tu chico soñado vivían en un mundo color rosa, con felicidad hasta para regalar, sin pesares o tristeza alguna.

Maldices el sólo soñar con los ojos abiertos.

¿Por qué ese chico no simplemente sale de tu mente y cae en tus brazos? Esa es la pregunta impotente que retumba dentro de ti.

Es hora del primer descanso, y con todas vas a dar un paseo junto a Shadow, sin rumbo existente. Intentas prestarle atención a las palabras de tu mejor amigo, no obstante, tu mente se ha tomado unas vacaciones.

Y como por arte de magia, divisas al grupo de rubios, y dentro de éste, el chico que posee tu total interés.

Tu intento de actuar con naturalidad es como pedirle a un pez que escale una montaña. Shadow susurra que pareciera que no has ido al baño en siglos por lo tieso que te muestras, codeándote, y de paso avisando que alguien importante ha posado su mirada en ti.

De reojo notas una mirada fuerte, una cándida, otra determinada, y una serena. Las piernas te flaquean y las manos te sudan por los nervios. Es aquella mirada tan especial la cual añoras que te observe.

Pero eres muy realista, que él te mire es como si te apuntaran un arma en la cabeza, sientes la muerte cercana y pides desaparecer al instante.

Tronas los dedos, y ese par de ojos matadores te acosan, o eso crees sentir tú. Vuelves a mirarlo de reojo, y en él captas un "no sé qué" que te encanta.

Esa cosa, ese no sé qué.

Tú necesitas ese no sé qué.

Y él tiene ese no sé qué.

Y a pesar de tus nervios asesinos, le dedicas la mejor de tus sonrisas. Estás derritiéndote, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- Por dentro repites una y otra vez que, por más ridículo que quizá te veas en este instante, no debes, por nada del mundo, destruir ese contacto visual. ¿Qué es eso? Notas que un sonrojo recubre sus mejillas, y desvía su mirada rápidamente. La paranoia ataca tus pensamientos por una milésima de segundo, ¿Tan imbécil te veías que lo espantaste? Sueltas un jadeo de alivio al sentir su mirada conectándose a la tuya nuevamente, t contradiciendo, vuelves a tensarte. La expresión de esa carita va enterneciéndote poco a poco. Y te provoca correr, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. La confianza empieza a envolverte, y tu cuerpo soporta esos impulsos que la confianza empieza a proporcionarte.

Esa conexión tan sublime es interrumpida por el sonido estridente de un sorbete intentando beber líquido inexistente.

Maldices a Shadow por beber jugo procesado sabor naranja, y de paso taladrar tus oídos. Piensas si es que no ha notado aún que la cajita se encuentra vacía.

Oyes las campanadas, y los cuatro jovencitos se ponen en pie, y posteriormente, se dirigen a sus salones, quizá a morir de aburrimiento. Envidias a sus tres compañeros por la gran oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a él, y se pierden de tu vista a pasos apresurados.

Al menos, sientes esa satisfacción de haber logrado un sonrojo por tu causa, o mejor dicho, con sólo una sonrisa. Quizá y no te viste tan ridículo ¿No crees?

Lo que sí puedes admitir, es que quizá detestes los jugos procesados en caja.

El segundo período de clases volvió a transcurrir cual milenios, pero una confianza y cierta altanería invaden tu ser. Haces dibujos de él en la hoja final de tus cuadernos, y soñando despierto repasas sus facciones por tu mente.

Es hermoso, no puedes negarlo, a decir verdad nadie podría. De entre todas las imágenes que transcurren a través de tu mente siempre hay cuatro colores: Verde, azul, rojo y violeta. Uno de ellos te embelesa, y no puedes evitar pensar lo bien que a tu rubio le queda aquel color; no por nada y siempre lo usa. Sus mejillas parecen suaves, provoca repartir caricias.

No tienes idea de tu control, en verdad.

Llega ya el segundo descanso, y con mucha más confianza te acercas al lugar donde él almuerza junto a sus amigos. Estás decidido, vas a impresionarlo y usarás tu mejor carta para lograrlo.

Literalmente hablando, porque de uno de tus bolsillos tomas una baraja de cartas, dejas a Shadow mirándote incrédulo, y te acercas.

Las cuatro bocas enmudecen al verte, y justo quien te interesa se atiborra un bocado enorme de comida a la boca. Ríes en tus adentros, ¿Lo estarás poniendo nervioso? Admites que te agrada hacerlo temblar. Le muestras la baraja, y con educación y un hilo de seducción le pides que escoja una carta. Él te observa, y luego observa a sus compañeros, como pidiendo autorización. Aún con la comida en la boca, acerca su mano a la baraja. Desvías la mirada para que el truco sea más creíble. Sientes una carta menos en tus manos.

Lo observas, y sus ojos se clavan en la carta, la cual te da la espalda. Él mastica, mientras estudia una y otra vez la carta. Pareciera que le toma fotografías en cada parpadeo. Le pides que devuelva la carta, y él obedece a tu pedido. Tomas la baraja y revuelves absolutamente todas las cartas, y las cuatro miradas curiosas se posan sobre tus manos. Todo está listo. Y tomas un cinco de tréboles. Según el truco, esa ha de ser la carta escogida por tu rubio. Sonríes victorioso, y con el mentón en alto, le muestras el cinco de tréboles.

— ¿Es esta tu carta? — la ilusión te lleva a que, inconscientemente, lo mires presumiendo.

Él mastica unos segundos más, alza una ceja y, con una sola palabra, te desmonta de la nube — No.

Y de pronto, te sientes un verdadero cretino.

Le muestras más cartas con desesperación, repitiendo la pregunta mecánicamente, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Sus amigos se ponen en pie, y tú continúas, hasta que un par de dedos se posan en tus labios. Tú callas, y lo miras con el rostro encendido cual tomate.

—As de espadas — guiña un ojo y corre detrás de sus compañeros.

Lanzas las cartas y golpeas tu frente una y otra vez contra la mesa. Shadow se acerca y a tirones te lleva junto a él al aula, palmeando tu hombro y recriminando tu arrogancia y exceso de confianza.

En verdad, deseas que la tierra te trague.

Esta vez sientes el pasar de los minutos con rapidez. No te gustaba que el tiempo corriera, ya que a la salida, capaz y te encontrabas con él.

La primera vez en tu joven vida que le dirigías la palabra, y sientes haberla tirado por el retrete, y con vergüenza.

Ya no tienes cara u ojos para mostrarte. Deseas desaparecer, o colocarte una bolsa de papel, incluso un pasamontañas, cualquier cosa, sólo no mostrarte es más que suficiente- Quizá y la máscara que escojas se sonroje por ti.

Porque quizá y ya te vea como un fanfarrón, y de esos que dan lástima.

La hora de salida arriba, y sin esperar a Shadow tomas tus cosas. Sin mirar a nadie, caminas presuroso, queriendo encerrarte en tu habitación, y pudrirte ahí, que te crezca raíz, y que alguien asista a regarte todos los días.

Entonces, te estrellas contra cierto rubio del as de espadas.

Oh, este ha sido un día terrible.

Y todo postre trae su cereza.

Le pides perdón atropelladamente, él habla, pero tus pedidos aminoran el volumen de su voz. Sigues escupiendo disculpas, y luego de un momento, a su manera, hace que guardes silencio. Cierras el pico y tamborileas tu propia mano contra tu muslo. Ambos se envuelven en un silencio sumamente incómodo. Tus labios se entreabren, pero no emites sonido alguno. Él suspira, e intenta prestar atención a otra zona.

Bajas la mirada, mordiéndote el labio inferior. Ya más que incómodo, inventas una excusa, bastante estúpida a decir verdad, y te dispones a encaminarte a casa, y repentinamente un brazo se aferra al tuyo.

El corazón se te escapa del pecho, y antes que puedas reaccionar, un par de labios suaves y cálidos se juntan a tu mejilla. El calor se acumula en tu rostro, y por más que fueron escasos los segundos que duró, agradeces que en tu mente parecieran años.

Se separa, y sin mirarte se despide, corriendo con la mirada baja, ocultando un tierno rubor. Acaricias la mejilla donde recibiste el beso, observándolo irse con una sonrisa bobalicona. No te lo puedes ni creer.

Y cuando vuelves en ti, notas algo sumamente importante.

A pesar que llevas años detrás de él.

Aún no sabes su nombre.

* * *

Dios, Dios, Dios e_o D-Demasiado diabético y fluffy eww xox No sé como se me ocurrió escribir algo así x.x Pero salió, ehé...

raro, no suelo escribir esta clase de historias...pero bueno n_ñU

Es para que junten a Vaati con el Link que quieran xd Excepto Shadow, él no juega, no es kúl xdddd

Bye!


End file.
